songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 86
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 44 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Willy William "Ego" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Amsterdam 85 Luxembourg 87 ► }} Universong 86 was the 86th edition of the Universong Contest, held in the City of San Marino from March 2nd to March 22nd, 2016. The contest was held in the little state for the first time, because of the winning of Elisa, with the song "No hero" on the last USC edition held the previous month in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. This edition saw a decrease on the participation, since only 44 countries will compete. The only debuting country was the Cook Islands, while Angola, Azerbaijan, Canada, Colombia, Latvia, Lebanon, Moldova and Ukraine will returned. Luxembourg won the Universong Contest for the very first time. The micronation, whose best result in contest was 4th place in USC 13, and later in USC 55, got not only first place, but also 152 points (its second best point record after the 169 points in USC 55), for the song "Ego", sang by French Jamaican DJ Willy William. The Principality hadn't, even though, its winning sure during the voting, since its main rival was Belgium, represented by Selah Sue, with the song "Fear nothing", collecting a total of 147 points. The difference between winner and runner-up was 5 points, being this the most stretch difference seen in Universong since USC 78, when Greenland and Greece got a difference of 6 points between them. Indeed, Luxembourg and Belgium kept on switching the first place during the whole voting, giving a very closed race between them, until Luxembourg ensured by itself the first place in the last voting stages, taking some distance from Belgium, despite both finishing with such a stretch difference. With this runner-up position, Belgium improved its 9th place position from USC 85. As a curiosity, in final, all the top 6 got more than 100 points. In a significance distance from Luxembourg and Belgium, Iceland - country which in this edition trusted again of one of their most successful Universong entrants Of Monsters and Men - got third place with 120 points for the song "Wolves without teeth". That was Iceland's best position since USC 77, also reached by Of Monsters and Men. Germany, with the song "Masters of chant" by German Eurovision preselection favourites Gregorian, France, with its current Eurovision entrant Amir, and Colombia, in its USC return with singer Sebastian Yatra, completed the top 6, with 112, 109 and 108 points, respectively. The rest of the top 10 (Spain, Andorra, Italy and Canada), got 99, 98, 89 and 86 points respectively. Semifinal 1 The countries from this semifinal plus Switzerland must vote here. The other countries can vote, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 The countries from this semifinal plus must vote here. The other countries can vote, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest